


Modern! Long Distance Relationship AU

by JesterTheTear



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Fluff, I fucked up minorly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterTheTear/pseuds/JesterTheTear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are in a long-distance relationship and have a hard time keeping in touch with consistently busy lives, except when it comes to the darkest of nights. Lots of fluff and modern world au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern! Long Distance Relationship AU

“Did you get it? The package? I hear the postal service is really slow so I’ve been staying up at night worrying about it…” Marco fumbled, adjusting the webcam to point more towards his face rather than his messy room.  
“Yes, yes I got it. You don’t need to worry, and it’s currently on my pillow”

The package was a used shirt from Marco’s closet, as Jean had requested to borrow, not mentioning what he was going to use it for.  
“So, um, are you okay with it?”  
“Yeah! Thanks a ton for letting me borrow it” His smile widened while his hand rubbed the nook of his neck. “It – it smells nice…like you. I miss that smell”  
Blushing, Marco let out a hearty laugh “When you say things like that...it reminds me of how much of a dork you are” He fidgeted continuously, loosening the shirt’s grip on his chest.  
“But you’re my dork, and I love you”

“Ugh, stop it, you’re going to make me boil” He chuckled, lifting himself out of his chair and making his way to the drawers, pulling out a soft yellow pinstriped button-up shirt. He hugged the shirt close to his body whilst sitting back down.  
“I was thinking about sending you something in return. Is there anything you want?”

Marco combed his thick locks out of his way, mind rambling with thoughts on what he could have in return.  
“I’d ask you to send yourself, but if you can’t, I’d be happy with one of your shirts, or a pillowcase…it gets lonely when I want to sleep and it’ll help me cope with you being away”

“I’m sorry Marco, business is business, you know. I’ll make sure to send some sweets with it for you.”  
A light beeping noise came from his computer’s speakerbox, a notification coming from Armin. He pulled a tab over to the left of his screen and Marco’s face to the right, as to not block the sight of his scattered freckles on rosy cheeks.

Armin: how’s it going?  
Jean: Skyping Marco, talk to you later  
Armin: okay! Tell him I said hello

“Armin says hi. Now, back to you. How was your day?” He pushed forth.  
“Long, uncomfortably long, but there was something nice about it, gentle clouds resting in the sky, a balance of humidity. I’m sure it’s going to rain soon. That’d be nice…”  
“It would."   
He sighed, content with the comfortable silence between the two, watching the little details, movements of Marco's slender and sweet fingers.   
"Yo, Marco. Put your hand closer to the screen"  
"What"  
"I want to see how big your hands are in comparison to mine"  
"You know it's not going to be accurate, right?" Marco contributed.   
"Oh shut it. I just wanted to see" he muttered.

Despite his hesitance, Marco placed it nearer, watching as Jean's eyes followed the swift movement, and the placed his own hand nearby.   
"I love you" Jean unconsciously spoke out.  
A deep rosy blush came across Marco's face, his eyes averted to the side and staring off in sheepishness.   
"I - I love you too, Jean"   
The way he said Jean, as if calling out lyrics of a song, placing a knighthood onto Jean more important than any duty to a king or queen. His duty was in regards to Marco and Marco only.  
"Marco"   
He didn't say the name for any other reason, just to feel the words garbled between his lips and to hear the r roll on his tongue.  
"Hmm?"   
"If we can, let's move in together. Maybe get a pet, redecorate my apartment. Anything you want"  
"Oh that would be lovely! We could head out and eat the first day, maybe show me the sights, or the other way round. "  
It was around 10:15 when Marco decided to head to bed that night, almost forgetting that it was 8:15 for Jean.  
"I really need to rest dear star, it's 10:15 and I have to go to work tomorrow." He guiltily whispered.  
"Ok...okay yeah, maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow?"   
"Maybe.." Marco started to turn away and turn off the camera before a loud noise cut him off.  
"Actually -can you just keep the camera on? I'll keep mine on too. We can fall asleep together. Can you do this favor for me?"

Marco was taken aback, this idea was completely new to him.  
" are you okay with sleeping this early in the evening?"  
"Ah, it's not that bad. I've been meaning to get more sleep into my schedule"  
"Then yeah, that would actually be pretty great. I just need to get dressed for sleep, and um, you might want to turn away, I hope you don't mind"  
"Oh! No it's fine...I'll just get some last minute paperwork done while you're at it love" 

Jean had lied a little. Whilst he was finishing some files and spellchecking other documents, he had a tiny window open in the upper right corner. He found himself looking up every so often, watching silken clothing roll over the tight back muscles on Marco's body, the little bit of love handles on his glowing in the neon room lighting. Every bit of his body was beautiful and delicate, like the glossy feathers of a Nicobar Pigeon.   
"Wow..." He found him gasping at the sight of his boyfriend's physique.  
"What - Jean! We're you peeping on me? Have some decency!"   
"Sorry! Sorry, I just found myself staring and uh,you're really beautiful"

Lowering his arms and letting the cloth of his white tee, he allowed himself to slip out of defense.  
"Alright. But now you owe me. I get to watch if you watched me"  
"Fine, why not"

He turned away from the camera, feeling a bit shy with the sudden attention.  
Heading to his set of drawers next to the bed, he pulled out a black ribbed tank top and red plaid pajama bottoms. Undressing, he noted every detail on his body, the light brown hairs on his toughened thighs and calves, the scars on his knees from tripping consistently during his childhood, his long toes.  
"You're really fit, Jean. I'm jealous" Marco blurted out.  
"Jealous? That's a lot coming from a fellow heartthrob"  
"You're the only one who's called me a heartthrob"   
"That's because you've blinded all the others with your handsome smile"  
"Oh? Is that so?"   
Marco's voice sounded so dreamy, as if he was falling asleep already. By 8:45 Jean was finished with pre-sleep preparations and placed his laptop on the drawers, pointing it towards his face.  
"Good night little bird" he lazily mumbled.  
"Good night big bear" Marco replied.   
They dozed off afterwards, words still forming in their lips, songs yet to be sung. 

In the morning Marco resisted the urge to wake Jean, only because he had caught him in a vulnerable state, holding the shirt Marco sent to him in his embrace, gentle sighs leaving his mouth.

"I love you, Jean. Have a great day"  
He blew him a kiss and turned off the camera.


End file.
